


Backup

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Happy Ending?, Horrible communication, Light Angst, Modern AU, Old Friends, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, flatmates, think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: After nearly ten years of avoiding one another, Anna and Kristoff find themselves living together... As roommates, and most certainly nothing more.





	1. Moving On and Getting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I'm going with this one! Hopefully it's not a trainwreck! Enjoy! :

Kristoff sat the kitchen drinking morning coffee and reading the paper. On many occasions, his best friend, Elsa, had told him he was becoming an old man. He had to hand it to her, the fact that he now had to read the paper with bifocals did make him feel a bit older. But he was not about to apologize because he liked the feeling of paper in his hand... and the fact that he had to bump up the font size to read articles on his phone made him feel even older than just reading the paper.  
"So my sister is moving back in with me for a little while," Elsa said, taking a seat next to him at the breakfast table.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Well, I guess she's moving back in with us." Elsa corrected herself as she sipped her coffee.  
"You weren't even going to discuss this with me?"  
"It's my house." Elsa pointed out. "You are here because of my charity."  
"Yeah, but we've got a system!" Kristoff began to get flustered.  
"I promise, Anna won't disrupt the system."  
"That's a lie."  
"Yep," Elsa shrugged.   
Kristoff knew full well that Anna was... well, Anna. She was wild, and disorganized, and uncoordinated, and most certainly disruptive. All the things he wasn't, and all the things he didn't need right now.  
He hadn't even thought about Anna in a long time.  
"Why is she moving in?" Kristoff groaned.  
"She caught her fiance with another girl."  
"Wow." The answer startled Kristoff. "That's awful. What an asshole."  
Kristoff then quickly chastised himself for feeling sorry for Anna. He had told himself he would never feel anything for Anna ever again. Especially not pity.  
"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Elsa sighed. "I told her right from the beginning that he was just using her, but would she listen? No."  
"Yeah, well when has Anna listened to anybody but herself?" Kristoff snapped his paper a bit.  
He was unsure why he sounded so bitter when he'd said that.  
"Mmm." Elsa agreed as she took her last swig off coffee. "So, can you help me and pick her up from the airport today? I've got a meeting I absolutely cannot get out of."  
"She's coming today!?

Kristoff wondered if she remembered.

*****

Anna set threw her suitcase on her bed with a heavy thud.  
It was the same bedspread as she'd had in high school, and frankly, it was entirely too floral. Or maybe it was the right amount of floral, but too much pink. She wasn't sure.  
The only thing she was absolutely certain of was that her walls were definitely too bright.  
She let out a heavy sigh.  
"Here."  
Kristoff dropped the last of her bags to the floor just inside the door of her bedroom, then immediately began to leave.  
"Kristoff," she called to him, and he paused. "Thank you. I know you don't want me here."  
Kristoff took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.  
"That's... not true."  
Anna barked out an unamused laugh.  
"Yes, it is. I know it's true because I know you. I may not have seen you in six years-"  
"Seven."  
"Whatever! But I still know you, and you don't like change... Besides, Elsa specifically told me that you weren't thrilled that I would be living here and to stay out of your hair. So, I just wanted to say thank you for your help today, but I will... Be staying out of your hair."  
Anna wasn't sure why, but she felt a little choked up after saying that. So, she quickly went back to unzipping her suitcase and unpacking things onto her bed.  
She thought he had left but then she heard him clear his throat and she turned to see him still looking at the ceiling.  
"Look," he sighed. "I might not be thrilled that my routine is changing... but I'm glad you're here. Maybe not _here_ , here. But I'm glad you have someplace to go. I know just how hard this all is, trust me."  
Anna just looked at him.  
"And you don't have to stay out of my hair." He grumbled. "That's just stupid. We're roommates now."  
With that, he left the room quickly.  
Anna wondered if he remembered. *****


	2. A Little Fall of Rain

  
They were roommates now. There it was.  
Anna Arendelle now lived right across the hall from him. Kristoff really was unsure of what to do with that information. Even stranger was the fact that after a month she did very little to disrupt his day to day life.  
Sure, she left paint swatches lying around, there were all sorts of pots and potions in the shared bathroom, and Anna rarely cleaned up her dishes. His dog Sven had decided that his new favorite spot was on Anna's bed, which was by far the most off-putting change, but other than that she barely spoke to him. 

She was quiet.  
It was so very unlike Anna that it was starting to concern him. Except, he had to keep reminding himself that he shouldn't be concerned about Anna. He wasn't going to be concerned about Anna. She was a grown woman and she could take care of herself.  
He wondered if she remembered, and that was why she was avoiding him.  
That thought kept Kristoff up.  
There was no way she remembered. They had both been drinking and it was nearly ten years ago.  
But, he remembered it. Very clearly. Did she?  
"Hey, Kristoff?" There came a gentle tap on his doorframe on a Saturday afternoon.  
It was Anna standing there, wearing the same red plaits she always used to wear when she was younger and sweater that was covered in reindeer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have jumper cables?"

*****

  
The last thing Anna wanted was to have to ask Kristoff for help. She knew that he had told her that she didn't have to stay out of his way, but she was avoiding him nonetheless.  
She knew he worked hard and frankly so did she. Her new position at Elsa's company was keeping her busy, and she was happy for that. It distracted her from the fact that she had nearly married a cheating bastard who was after her money.  
It also distracted her from the fact that Kristoff lived right across the hall.  
Anna tried not to think about the 'incident'. He certainly didn't remember it.  
Or maybe that's why he barely looked at her when she came in the room? Because he did remember it.  
Even though it was pouring down chilly rain she felt her cheeks get warm from the memory.  
He probably hated her.  
Kristoff was leaned over her engine examining it.  
"Your battery is shot." He announced to her after several minutes and set down the hood.  
Anna merely looked at the vehicle and sighed. Hans had given it to her. So, maybe she would just push it off a cliff and get a new one.  
"Alright then, thank you for the help." She started to head back inside, her rainboots sloshing through puddles.  
"Wait, where were you headed?" Kristoff asked.  
He pulled the hood of his jacket up over his ballcap so it was harder to see his face.   
"I was just going to go to the hardware store." Anna adjusted her umbrella to better shield herself from the cold downpour. "It can wait for another day." 

"Well, I was just about to head into town to pick up a few things. I could drive you?" He offered.  
Anna peered up at him for a moment. She really couldn't read his facial expressions anymore.  
"Just come on." Kristoff nodded his head towards his truck. "Or we're both going to drown out here."  
She still hesitated for a moment. What could it hurt if he took her to the store?   
"Fine."

*****


	3. Don't You (Forget About Me)

"So what do you need at the hardware store?" Kristoff finally voiced after what was becoming an agonizingly quiet drive. "Is there something you need to fix? Because I can probably do it. Actually, I think having someone to do the handyman jobs around the house is the only reason Elsa lets me live with her."  
This made Anna exhale. Kristoff realized it was a small laugh and he was surprised when he realized it felt like progress. Progress? There was nothing to progress here.  
"You're probably right about that."  
"If my ex-wife ever wants me back it's because her sink broke." Kristoff shrugged. "Free repairs are irresistible."  
"I don't need anything fixed, I'm just getting some paint," Anna explained with a laugh. "The color of my walls is overwhelming."  
"I did always used to think it was a bit much." Kristoff chuckled.  
"Oh, please." Anna rolled her eyes. "I doubt you were ever thinking about the color of my walls when you were in my room."  
Kristoff felt his cheeks get warm and when he glanced at Anna she had turned almost as red as her hair.  
"I mean..." She stammered. "That's not what I meant."  
"It's alright." Kristoff chuckled awkwardly.  
"Yeah, I was going to tell you that I'm really sorry about how I behaved that night all those years ago-"  
"Anna, don't worry about it." He cut her off quickly. "It was such a long time ago. Actually, I should be the one apologizing to you-"  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Well, it was a really long time ago. We should just forget about it."  
"Right. Okay."  
A silence settled between them again, and it was nearly as uncomfortable as the one before.  
Kristoff wondered if he should have said anything at all. Anna had brought it up, though.  
"So, have you ever painted anything before?"

*****

"This really does look so much better." Anna stood back to admire her hard work.  
Well, it was partly her hard work, partly Kristoff's.  
She certainly hadn't meant to take up his whole Saturday. That had been the last thing she'd wanted. When he had started to give her pointers on which materials to use she had realized just how out of her depth she was. That's when she'd asked for help.  
"Yes, bright yellow is much better than bright pink." Kristoff told her with sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
"It's not bright yellow." Anna corrected. "It's 'feather yellow'. It's an uplifting color and yet, still mellow enough not to hurt my eyes."  
Sven, Kristoff's massive Newfoundland dog, came gently trotting into the room and jumped onto Anna's bed.  
"What do you think boy?" Anna asked scratching his ears. "Better?"  
Sven woofed in agreement and let his tongue loll out.  
"See, Sven says it's mellow. Isn't that right?" Anna used her puppy dog voice.  
"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff cringed. "He's a manly dog."  
"No, he's not! He's a wittle baby!"  
Sven seemed to agree with Anna and rolled onto his back so he could have his belly scratched.  
"Traitor," Kristoff mumbled to the dog as he began cleaning up the paint supplies.  
"How long have you had him?" Anna asked.  
"Almost two years now. I got him after my divorce."  
"Oh. Sorry about that by the way."  
Kristoff merely shrugged.  
"It's for the best," he assured her. "After nearly five years of marriage, she changed her mind and decided she didn't want kids. I still did."  
"That's awful."  
"It's life."  
Anna continued to rub Sven's belly.  
She had only seen Kristoff's ex-wife, Audra, once and that was seven years ago at Kristoff's mother's funeral. Audra was (probably still is, Anna reasoned) a beautiful woman, with long dark hair, sultry brown eyes, big lips, and full curves. Yet, Anna had got a distinct impression that Audra was rude.  
But really, what right did Anna have to judge? Hans was rude to people he felt were beneath him all the time and she'd overlooked it.  
Audra hadn't even cried at Bulda's funeral, though.  
"Hans and I never even talked about kids." Anna found herself saying. "He would always change the subject. I can see now, it was just one of his manipulation techniques... He never even really wanted me, so I'm fairly certain he didn't want kids either. Hindsight's twenty-twenty, huh?"  
"Yeah." Kristoff nodded solemnly.  
"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't found out he was cheating though."  
"My Ma always said it's best not to think about what could have been in your life and focus on what you can make of it."  
"Yeah." Anna agreed.  
"Honestly, you're much better off without that ass-hat. You deserve to have the things you want out of life. Like kids."  
"Well, I don't exactly have all the time in the world, now do I?" Anna gave an ironic laugh. "I'm 31. My clock is ticking."  
"That's a myth." Kristoff shook his head. "Trust me, I got quoted those statistics on how a woman's fertility rate doesn't actually drop until she's in her 40s on numerous occasions. You've still got plenty of time to have all those babies you've always wanted."  
Anna didn't look at Kristoff. She didn't think he was looking at her, or at least she hoped he wasn't, because she was worried he would read her mind.  
He had told her to just forget about the 'incident', but she was definitely thinking about it now.  
Anna was never going to be able to forget it. She knew it.  
"I think I'm just going to get a cat."

*****


	4. What's New Pussy Cat

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Elsa voiced when she and Kristoff were out to get coffee one morning.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"You and Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two sleeping together or something?" Elsa asked and this caused Kristoff to choke on his coffee. "I mean, I don't care if you are, you're both adults. I just assumed my best friend and my sister would tell me that sort of thing."

"We're not!" Kristoff insisted once he got the coffee out of his lungs. "We are not sleeping together!"

"Well, then what's your issue? You were blatantly against her moving in, and for the first month, you two barely spoke! Now you're helping her paint her room, and sell her car and pick out a new one. What is going on?"

"I'm just trying to get along with your sister," Kristoff told her.

Elsa merely leaned back in her seat and raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Kristoff huffed. "It was just awkward at first, that's all."

"Why?" Elsa pressed, her perfectly manicured nails tapping on her coffee cup.

"It's... complicated."

"Kristoff."

"It was a long time ago!"

"So you were sleeping together!" Elsa exclaimed, and Kristoff was annoyed at how thoroughly pleased she looked.

"No! I mean yes, but no!" Kristoff scrubbed his face with his hands. "It is way too early in the morning to be talking about this!"

"When did this happen!? I can't believe neither of you told me!"

"You and Anna weren't really close at the time. And we weren't 'sleeping together'. We slept together once. Once! Would you quit grinning like that? It's really immature."

"You're the one who's so flustered. I knew you had a thing for her!"

"Yeah, you're right I did. And it turns out she didn't have a thing for me. So. There."

His confession wiped the smile off her face.

"What?"

"Yeah. I wanted more. She didn't. So, we've spent the past 10 years avoiding one another."

"Wait, wait, wait." Elsa shook her head. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I would rather not."

"Too bad," Elsa said firmly. "I know Anna, and this just doesn't make any sense."

Kristoff sighed heavily.

"It was the end of Christmas break, Anna's junior year of college and you were gone for some reason. We both had just a little too much to drink and she was upset that some douchebag had dumped her. Actually, she was crying because she thought she was never going to have a family. So I promised her that I would be her backup."

"Her backup?"

"Yes, that dumb thing people do that if they're both single by the time they're 30 they'll get together."

"Oh, that kind of backup."

"Well, then we slept together, and when we woke up she started saying what a huge mistake it was and how she was so sorry... so I left."

"You just left?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell her how you felt?!"

"No! Obviously, she didn't feel the same way! I had made it pretty clear that I wanted to be with her the night before, so I wasn't about to stick myself out there again."

"What do you mean pretty clear?" Elsa pressed.

"God," Kristoff huffed, "you are so demanding, did you know that?"

"I'm well aware. Now tell me exactly what you mean by 'pretty clear'."

"We talked about..." Kristoff struggled to find the right words. "Babies?"

"Babies?"

"And the production thereof, and the... well, the outcome of said production..."

"Oh my god, Kristoff you are such an idiot." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you ever think that merely talking about wanting to have kids may not have made it clear to Anna that you had feelings for her and she was embarrassed?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because we've all moved on." Kristoff scowled and chugged his coffee.

"Hmm."

*****

"Elsa!" Anna squealed. "Look at that one!"

Anna could hardly believe it but Elsa had agreed to go with her to the animal shelter to pick out a kitten.

Her exact words had been more along the lines of 'I already have a dog living in my house, why not make it a zoo.', but Anna was too excited to care.

"It is very cute." Elsa agreed, inspecting it with ever professional eyes.

"I just want to put it in a little teacup and take it with me wherever I go!" Anna picked the little tabby kitten up and cuddled it close to her face.

This made Elsa smile.

"You seem... happier." She remarked.

"Of course I am! Have you seen this wittle kitten!" Anna continued to hold the kitten despite the attempts it was making to free itself.

"No, I just mean in general. You seem happier. When you first moved in you were so quiet."

Anna looked at her sister thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I am happier." She smiled a little then laughed. "If ten years ago you had told me I would be happy about being your roommate, whilst adopting a kitten to make up for my lack of children I would have laughed you to scorn."

"Thanks for that." Elsa raised a good humored eyebrow.

"No, I really am happier now. It was kinda like I had been living under a dark cloud and that fog is just now starting to clear away. I still... sometimes get sad about the way things have turned out. But I'm glad I have you!"

"Well, I'm glad to have you too." Elsa smiled and gave Anna's hand a quick squeeze.

"Hmm. I don't think this little guy wants to come home with me." Anna sighed and set the wriggly kitten down.

A white cat that could really only be described as 'ugly' had trotted up to Elsa and was weaving in and out of her legs.

"So tell me, why are we doing this again?" Elsa tried to dance away from it, but the cat was relentless.

"Kristoff gave me the idea." Anna tried to get a sleek black cat to come to her, but it darted away. "He got Sven after his divorce, so I thought I should find me a furry companion after my near marital disaster."

"You two seem to be getting along." Elsa finally gave in and reached down to scratch the ugly white cat's ears.

"Me and Kristoff?"

"Yeah."

"Don't get any ideas," Anna said firmly.

"What? I'm not!" Elsa insisted.

"Yes, you are. Trust me when I say that is never going to happen. Ever. Kristoff is not in any way shape or form interested in me. At all."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Elsa murmured, but before Anna could respond she held the cat out for Anna to inspect. "What do you think of this guy?"

"He is awfully sweet." Anna cooed taking the cat from her sister, which immediately began purring in her arms. "And he definitely seems to like us." 

"He kinda looks like the one we used to have when we were kids." Elsa pointed out.

"He does!" Anna gasped. "I had completely forgotten about Count Olaf Olexander Olafsson! He was such a good cat!"

"Well, then I think we have a winner."

*****


	5. I've Got You Under My Skin

"Anna!" Kristoff bellowed.

She appeared in a flash, red braids swingingly wildly as she peeked her head in the doorway. Kristoff wondered why on earth her hair was so distracting to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"Your cat!"

Kristoff had never seen a cat quite like this one. It was determinedly shredding his presentation for work and mewling happily. No amount of shouting seemed to deter it. It even looked up at him with what seemed to be a smile. It was the ugliest, most destructive and determined cat he had ever met.

"Olaf!" Anna gasped and scooped the furball up. "Naughty kitty! Bad kitty! We don't play with Kristoff's things!"

"Don't let your cat come into my room!" Kristoff shouted and instantly regretted it.

Anna flinched and ducked away from him.

Was she worried he was going to hit her?

Had Hans hit her before? Or threatened her?

The thought made his blood boil.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff." She said softly and quickly turned to leave his room.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff realized his voice was still raised and he promptly lowered it. "Please."

Anna turned to look at him and Kristoff hated how her eyes somehow looked even bluer when they were about to spill over with tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's alright," Anna whispered and nodded her head.

Why did her chin have to quiver like that?

"No, it's not alright. It's an easy fix, I'll just reprint the report. I'm sorry for getting so angry. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Anna let out a small smile.

"Just, in the future can you not let your cat into my room?"

"I didn't let him in. He came in because the door was open."

"I didn't leave the door open. I never leave the door open." Kristoff was certain.

"The door was open when I walked by earlier." Anna insisted.

"Well if I didn't leave my door open and you didn't open it, how did Olaf get in here?"

Sven trotted into the room wagging his tail cheerfully.

*****

Anna had been worried that Sven wouldn't like Olaf, and he hadn't at first. He had raised his hackles and let out a small growl. This did not stop Olaf from insisting on being Sven's friend, and it wasn't a week before they were getting into all sorts of trouble.

It took some experimenting but she and Kristoff soon found out that Sven could, in fact, open doors. He would wrap his big woofy mouth around the knob and gently twist and push.

The trick had been catching him in the act, and they quickly discovered he only opened doors when Olaf was involved.

"Let's try this," Kristoff had said earlier that day after several minutes of experimenting.

He pulled Anna gently into his room by her shoulders as she held onto her cat. Kristoff had shut the door behind them with Sven on the other side. In ten seconds Sven had opened the door.

That's not what was keeping Anna up, though.

She sat staring at her ceiling, both cat and door-opening-dog curled up by her feet, thinking about her interaction with Kristoff earlier.

There was a lot for her to think about. He had yelled at her, but he had apologized. A genuine apology. Not an apology meant to get his way. It was strange, and Anna was not used to it.

Mostly she was trying not to think about his hands on her shoulders, though.

It had been a casual touch, and nothing more.

She needed to stop thinking about how he almost pulled her all the way into this chest.

"Sven." A whisper came from her open doorway.

Anna didn't move, but she felt the slightest shift as Sven lifted his head then laid it back down on her feet.

"Sven." The whisper was more of a growl this time.

Sven still refused to move.

Anna moved her head ever so slightly to see Kristoff hesitating in her doorway. He almost took a step in then sighed and walked back across the hall to his room and shut the door quietly.

Anna sat up and looked sternly at Sven.

"That wasn't very nice."

Sven merely looked up at her with big eyes then looked at Olaf who was purring happily against his side.

Anna chewed on her lip for a moment thinking. Then she snatched up Olaf, flung her covers off herself, and marched across the hall with Sven in tow before she could think about it too much.

She knocked on the door and it was answered by a shirtless Kristoff.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking confused to see her standing outside his door with her cat in her hands.

He seemed completely unbothered by his appearance. So, Anna also chose not to be. She was the definition of unbothered.

She just really wished that he had let himself go in the past ten years.

He definitely hadn't. Not even a little bit.

"Um." Anna struggled to find words so she merely held Olaf out for Kristoff to take. "Here."

Kristoff looked confused but took the cat, and with that Sven gently trotted into his room and laid on his bed waiting for Olaf to join him.

"We'll take turns," Anna said quickly and decided her best course of action would be to retreat.

"Thanks."

Anna barely caught the word before she shut her door.

She flopped onto her bed and heaved a sigh.

There was so much more not to think about.

*****


	6. Andante, Andante

Kristoff wasn't much one for office parties. He rarely ever went to any of his own, and if he did show up it was only briefly. Yet, he had somehow been wrangled into one by both Arendelle sisters, who insisted that he come to their company Almost-Christmas party.

"It's still November," Kristoff complained as he put on his jacket and then held the door open for both girls to hurry out into the chilly air.

"That's the idea, though!" Anna exclaimed. "You get the whole office in the Christmas spirit right before Thanksgiving and it just makes the holidays so much happier!"

Kristoff was pleasantly surprised by Anna's enthusiasm. It felt like the old Anna he'd always known. He caught himself wondering when on earth he had started using the word "pleasant" to describe Anna. He had definitely just thought that word.

Anna proceeded to sing " _Good King Wenceslas_ " as she skipped towards the company car at the edge of the drive.

Kristoff had completely forgotten what a beautiful singing voice she had. He hadn't heard her sing in... well, forever.

"Anna is right," Elsa brought him from his thoughts, "the holidays are so much smoother when you get people excited early."

"I still don't see why I have to wear a suit," Kristoff grumbled as he tried to pry his eyes away from Anna.

"Because it's a formal party, Kristoff." Elsa tutted, pulling her gloves tighter around her fingers. "It's free food, free booze, and you get to spend the evening with your best friend. So you'll stop your moaning right now, thank you very much."

"Right. I'll stop complaining." He mumbled as he slid into the seat right next to Anna.

He thought company cars would have more room.

\---

The party wasn't too bad, Kristoff reasoned. There was great food, he had a dark beer in his hand, and he had been able to spend a whole five minutes with Elsa before she'd been pulled away to be the hostess.

All in all, a good evening.

So he couldn't figure out why he felt so... odd.

He wasn't antsy. He wasn't angry. He wasn't frustrated.

He was all of those things at once accompanied by an odd warmth in the pit of his stomach.

It most certainly had absolutely nothing to do with Anna. She had hardly had a chance to speak to him, she'd been such a social butterfly. She'd spent the first half of the evening chasing some of her coworker's young children around. Then, when the kids had left the party she had hopped from group to group, flitting about in an emerald dress that was entirely too short to be anything but distracting.

When she had spoken to him, she'd been all sparkly-eyed with flushed cheeks.

"Hi!" She had bounded up to him.

"Hi."

"Are you having fun? I'm having fun!"

"I can tell." Kristoff had chuckled.

"I've had maybe one drink too many." Anna had giggled.

"I would never have guessed." His smile had felt a bit dumb on his face.

"Don't make fun of me! That's a very rude thing to do." She had leaned in and patted him on the chest. "Ooh. You still have such a nice chest. It's a good thing you're my backup! It makes it so much better."

And with that, she had flitted away.

That had been an hour ago and it was definitely not what was making him feel so strange. It most certainly was not.

There had been some people singing Kareoke off and on all evening, and suddenly there was a voice that Kristoff recognized.

"Good evening, everyone!" Anna announced into the microphone. "I know this isn't a Christmas song, but it's the only song I can remember the words to at the moment. So, now that the kiddies are all gone, I thought I'd give you all some talking points for the break room and embarrass myself."

Elsa had sidled up beside Kristoff at this point.

"She is enjoying herself entirely too much."

"Mmm." Was all Kristoff dared reply.

A simple guitar riff began with gentle piano accompaniment and Anna positioned herself on the stage and began swaying to the music.

_"Take it easy with me please,_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze,_

_Take your time, make it slow._

_Andante, Andante, just let the feeling grow._

_Make your fingers soft and light,_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night._

_Touch my soul,_

_You know-how._

_Andante, Andante, go slowly with me now."_

Kristoff nearly swallowed his own tongue. 

*****

Anna woke to the kneading of cat claws on her stomach.

"Olaf, gerroff me." She groaned.

Olaf mewled happily and nuzzled his head into her hands.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Elsa's pleasant alto assaulted her ears.

"Go'way." Anna pulled her comforter over her head.

"I brought you a mocha from Oaken's."

"Mmm." This brought Anna out from under her covers and she greedily took the paper cup from her sister's hands. "Love you."

"You certainly had a fun night." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I had way too much to drink." Anna grumbled. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"Just Karaoke."

"Oh god."

"I thought you were fantastic."

Anna merely groaned in response.

"You certainly had other admirers." Elsa continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna scowled in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, I'm flying out today for that meeting, remember?"

"Oh... No. Don't go. I need you to nurse me back to health."

"You'll be fine." Elsa chuckled. "Just remember I won't be back until Tuesday."

"Ugh."

"Drink lots of water." Elsa said as she started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Anna called before her sister was gone.

"How did I get in my bed?"

"Kristoff carried you in."

"Oh."

*****


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

To say that Kristoff was avoiding Anna was a bit of an understatement.

He had purposely gone out of his way to not even lay eyes on her the entire weekend that Elsa was gone. Which had been a bit of feat, considering neither of them had anything to do but stay in the house. So he invented things to take him outside into the bitter cold. He even let Sven and Olaf sleep in Anna's room three nights in a row because he didn't want to go knock on her door and get the animals. For some reason, he had a feeling that once Elsa was back it would be safe to talk to her again.

That's why the freak ice storm on Monday night that knocked out their power, snowed them in, and trapped Elsa in an airport several hundred miles away was just not going to do.

*****

"Okay," Anna said over the phone to her sister. "As long as your safe."

"I'm fine! I'm more worried about you!" Elsa seemed a bit frantic. "Did you find the generator?"

"Yes." Kristoff chimed in, coming in from the garage. "It's enough to power your space heater but that's about it."

"Well, you get it plugged in and warmed up. If you have to, you can build a fire in the living room."

"Elsa," Anna rolled her eyes. "It's really not that serious. The power will be back on in a few hours."

"But if it's not-"

"It will be!" Anna insisted. "Stop worrying. Kristoff and I will be fine."

"Okay. You're sure you have enough food to last you if the power doesn't come back on?"

"Yes." Anna nodded.

"Enough blankets?"

"Yes!"

"You know the office is absolutely closed tomorrow, right? I don't want anyone going out in this, especially not you!"

"It's fine Elsa. We won't be going to work tomorrow."

"Okay." Elsa still seemed worried over the phone. "I just can't help feeling like this is all my fault."

Anna and Kristoff's eyes met for a moment with bemused expressions. Then Kristoff looked away quickly.

Anna sighed. She must have done something infernally stupid at that party because Kristoff had most certainly been avoiding her. The trouble was, she had no idea what she'd done or said.

"Elsa," Anna refocused her attention on her sister, "there's no way this is your fault. Now, Kristoff has got the space heater going, and we're going to go back to bed now. You probably need to sleep too, so go to bed."

Elsa gave a big sigh.

"Okay. Well, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Be safe!"

"We will! Goodnight, Elsa."

And with that Anna hung up the phone and made her way in front of the space heater. It had already cooled off dramatically in the house, and a chill had set into her bones. Olaf quickly curled up in her lap and Sven sat down beside her.

Kristoff left the room without saying anything. Anna wondered where he was going, but she figured it would be better not to question it. She heard the back door open and shut. Anna sat staring at the coils in the space heater for a long time before Kristoff came back.

"What's your phone's battery percentage?" Kristoff asked her when he came back in. He was wearing a snowsuit, but it was covered in ice.

"Jesus, Kristoff! Get over here by the heater!"

"I need to check the weather and I don't want to use up our phone batteries." He told her as he shed the snowsuit and coming to sit in front of the heater.

The knees of the snowsuit made cracking noises as the ice broke around the fabric.

"My battery is at 84%, and I have a portable charger that's full, so don't worry about that. What on earth were you doing out there for so long?"

"Just squaring things away. I'm Elsa's handyman, remember?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want you to die in the process!" Anna scolded as she sat him down directly in front of the heater and placed both Olaf and her phone in his lap. "Let me see what I can get for you to drink."

Anna went to the kitchen and started to plug up Elsa's Keurig, but then quickly remembered the power was out. She then went to boiling water on the stove. She had thought it was so old fashioned to have a gas stovetop, but she was extremely grateful for it now. She scrounged up some old hot chocolate packages in the back of the cupboard and made them each a cup.

"Here." She offered him a mug as she came back into the living room.

"Thanks." He took it gratefully.

Anna tried not to notice the ice that had melted in his hair, leaving it damp and ruffled.

"So, the storm isn't going to let up anytime soon."

"We'll be fine." Anna sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yeah..." Kristoff trailed off. "So, what are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements?"

\---

It was merely practicality that she was sharing a bed with Kristoff, Anna told herself sternly.

The space heater was best put to use in a bedroom, not the living room, which was a tad drafty in the storm. They only had one space heater. So, naturally, they both needed to be in one room.

Her room was on the north wall, so it was colder than Kristoff's. Even with the space heater, his bedroom was still rather cold, so for body heat reasons, it only made sense for them to share a bed.

Practical. Logical. Sensible.

Olaf and Sven were curled up contentedly by their feet, which was nice for keeping Anna's frozen toes warm.

Kristoff laid on his side away from her on one edge of the bed, and she was on the other. They were both fully clothed in thick winter jammies. There was nothing untoward about it. Nothing to keep her awake.

The smell of Kristoff's comforter was nice and inviting. Really, she was cozy. The sound of Kristoff's light snoring was rhythmic and slowly lulling her to bed. She was almost asleep when she felt the mattress shift as Kristoff rolled over towards her.

*****


	8. Let it Out

Kristoff woke up first and for that, he was grateful, because he had somehow wound up grasping ahold of Anna as if she were a lifeline. He must have been cold.

She must have been cold too because she had burrowed her head into his neck and shoulder and hooked her left leg up over his hip to pull him closer.

It had been an awfully long time since he had woken to Anna in his bed and for some reason it made something stir in his chest. That same odd warm feeling he'd had a few nights ago at the Christmas party. 

The combination of her breathing onto his chest, and the closeness of their hips, and the image of her red hair spilled out haphazardly all over his pillows was suddenly too much for him.

It had taken him entirely too long to block out that visual the first time, so he wasn't about to sit and relish in it now.

He tried to roll away from her, but with her leg hooked around him, she was merely pulled on top of him.

"Hmm? Wha'isit?" Anna mumbled, her sleepy eyes cracking open for a moment.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm. 'Kay."

With that she quickly obeyed, and Kristoff gently untangled her from himself and sat at the edge of the bed. He didn't know why he was breathing so hard.

Sven and Olaf were both staring at him.

"Oh, shut up you two." He grumbled and got out of bed, the two animals bolting after him.

The air in the hallway was considerably colder than the snug little haven he had left with Anna, and it surprised him. He grabbed his thick fleece robe from the bathroom hook where it hung next to Anna's fluffy pink one.

He let Sven outside, and he didn’t think he had ever seen his dog go to the bathroom so fast.

Kristoff then set to making coffee with Elsa’s French press. He decided he might as well make some breakfast, too. French toast did sound nice, and he knew Anna liked French toast.

He could feel Sven and Olaf watching him with mischievous eyes.

“What?” He looked at the animals who continued to watch him. “I’m making breakfast for my roommate. What’s the big deal about that?”

He swore he saw Sven give him an exasperated roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, well she still only thinks of me as her backup, so you can get that idea out of your head right now.” 

*****

Anna woke up alone and she found the first thing that she did was reach out for Kristoff’s warmth. Her own motion startled her. Why was she reaching out for Kristoff? It had to be because it was chilly in the room again. And he was just so nice and warm. That had to be it.

Anna could smell food, so she bundled up Kristoff’s comforter around her and shuffled out towards the kitchen.

“Oh!” Anna exclaimed as her feet hit the tile floor of the kitchen. “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!”

She hopped awkwardly to a barstool and hopped atop it quickly then wrapped her feet up in the bottom of the comforter.

“Morning,” Kristoff said, looking slightly amused at her entrance.

“Morning,” Anna replied. “Did you make me breakfast?” 

“No. I made me breakfast. But I’ll share.” 

It was clear that Kristoff had made more than enough for both of them, as there was a plate piled high with what looked suspiciously like French Toast. Anna loved French toast. 

“That’s still a better effort than Hans ever made,” Anna said. “Ooh! Coffee!” 

She didn’t realize that Kristoff had stopped what he was doing to stare at her. He was looking at her like he was trying to put together a very complicated puzzle.

“What?” Anna asked, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head and went back to plating their breakfast. “I guess it is kind of nice to make food for someone. Audra never let me make her breakfast.” 

“I’m sorry, she never _let_ you make her food?” Anna looked at him incredulously. 

“Nope. She was always on very strict diets.” 

“That’s stupid,” Anna said, greedily taking the plate he offered to her. “She really missed out.” 

Kristoff didn’t reply, just poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“I’m serious, Kristoff.” Anna suddenly felt the need to press the issue. “She obviously didn’t know what she had. You deserve someone who appreciates you and all you have to offer.” 

Kristoff looked at her again, and she was caught off-guard by the intensity in his brown eyes. There was a sharp edge to them. He looked almost angry. Why would he be angry? He came around the kitchen island to stand directly in front of her.

"Well, you deserve someone who can put in the effort to make you something as simple as breakfast."

Anna looked up at him in surprise. He was angry and she couldn't figure out why. Especially when he was staring at her in a way that made her desperately want him to kiss her.

Wait, what?

Anna's phone rang startling them both and causing them to jump apart.

She looked at it quickly and saw it was Elsa.

She glanced back up at Kristoff to see he had turned away again and was heading back to his side of the kitchen island where his French toast was awaiting him.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Oh my god, this is the worst storm in ten years! Are you and Kristoff okay?" Elsa's voice sounded frantic.

"I don't really know know." Anna answered honestly, but it had nothing to do with the snow.

*****


	9. Burn, Baby Burn

It finally stopped snowing around midnight.

The only reason Kristoff knew this was because he was still awake. Still awake with Anna lying peacefully in his arms.

That's not the way they had gone to bed, but she had fallen asleep so quickly, and then she had rolled right into his chest again. Right where she fit so perfectly.

He had tried not to wrap his arms around her, really he had. He knew it was not the right thing to do in this situation. It just was so much more comfortable than trying to sleep with his arms awkwardly stiff at his sides.

He kept sending his thoughts far away from the fact that he had almost kissed her earlier. He had nearly kissed her that very morning.

He wasn't sure what had made him so mad. Whether it had been her comparing him to that bastard Hans, or if it had been the fact that Anna had been treated so poorly, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that when Anna began talking about his ex-wife, something began to boil inside him.

How dare she talk about all the good things he should get out of life while she was wrapped in his comforter and eating the breakfast he'd made for her? How dare she talk about all the nice things he deserved while looking so... well, Anna. It just wasn't right.

They hadn't spoken of that moment for the rest of the day. They really hadn't spoken much at all, actually.

They had stayed in the kitchen and used the oven to heat the room and brought the generator to power up Anna's laptop so they could watch Netflix. When it finally got dark and they both got tired enough to go to bed both Sven and Olaf seemed excited that they would all be sharing one bed again. There was some secret part of Kristoff that felt the same way.

How had he let this happen? How had Anna wound her way into his life again? How had she wound up in his bed, looking so beautiful that it was almost painful? How had he let himself fall for her again? How had he not realized that there was no "again"? He had always loved Anna, and he always would.

Even if she only saw him as her backup.

Kristoff gave a deep sigh and Anna shifted slightly in his arms but stayed asleep.

Sven and Olaf were happily snoozing away at their feet.

The space heater buzzed consistently. Anna breathed deeply.

The world was perfectly still outside as it often was after deep snow.

Kristoff's heart beat loudly.

___

"This is the best idea I've ever had!" Anna cried triumphantly the next morning.

She had convinced him to take Sven and Olaf on a walk in the deep snow all the way to Oaken's Coffee shop, which was a mile and a half away.

"Really? This is your best idea?" Kristoff asked, looking over at Anna who was cradling Olaf underneath her coat.

Well, it wasn't her coat, it was one of his old coats, and she had fashioned it so that Olaf had a little pouch to sit in by her stomach.

"Yes! God. We needed to get out of that house."

"Mhmm." Kristoff agreed.

He had needed to get away from her lolling her head over the back of the couch and leaving her neck exposed in such a way that could only be described as 'sinful'.

"Besides! This is fun!" Anna's eyes glittered with life. "The first snow of the season! It makes the town look so picturesque."

"I guess it does." Kristoff had to agree.

He had always enjoyed a good snowfall. 

They finally reached the main street where Oaken's was located. A few locals were bustling about in the snow, trying to get life back to normal, and Kristoff noticed some attempts were being made to plow the streets, despite the firm layer of ice beneath the snow.

"Good morning!" Anna called cheerfully to an elderly woman they were passing.

"Good morning." The elderly woman smiled. "What a lovely little family you make."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff blinked.

"When are you due, dearie?" The elderly woman went to put her hand on Anna's stomach.

Kristoff hadn't even realized that Anna's makeshift pouch for Olaf made her look heavily pregnant. He wished he had never realized it.

Just then Olaf wriggled wildly and then peeked his head out of Anna's jacket and mewled happily at the passing woman.

"Oh!" The woman pulled her hand back in surprise, then she seemed thoroughly amused. "Oh, how clever!"

"His name is Olaf." Anna offered proudly.

"Well, hello pretty kitty."

Anna then proceeded to have a lively conversation with the woman for ten minutes about how she adopted Olaf from the shelter and that he and Sven were the best of friends.

All the while Kristoff kept staring at Anna and her stomach.

*****

When they got home Anna quickly shed her coat and Olaf hopped out happily.

"Whew! With the walking and the extra body heat, I got hot on the walk back!" She exclaimed.

"Mmm." Kristoff hummed in reply.

He had seemed preoccupied on the walk back. It was true, he wasn't too much of a talker, but Anna had chattered away insistently to try to make up for his silence.

She suddenly realized that it was quite warm in the house.

"Did the power come back on?"

Kristoff leaned over and flicked a switch, and the living room was illuminated in light.

"Looks that way."

"Oh." Anna couldn't reason why she felt so disappointed. "Well, I'd better let Elsa know."

"I should go check a few things outside," Kristoff said and left without another word.

___

Elsa would be flying in the next morning, and they had electricity.

Anna should be happy with those two facts.

Yet, she wasn't. In fact, she was miserable.

It had taken her two sips of Elsa's Secret Schnapps to figure out why. It was because she had wanted to sleep with Kristoff again.

She desperately wanted to continue to share a bed with him, to let him hold her late at night, to listen to his snoring, and to have both Sven and Olaf lie at their feet contentedly. She wanted to do other things, too. All sorts of other things.

Anna decided that the Schnapps was a bad idea and moved the tumbler away from her.

Besides, cooking while drinking was not always the wisest thing. Julia Childs could do it, but Anna most certainly could not.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch it bake?" Kristoff asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Uh- huh." Anna nodded her head firmly from her position on the floor by the oven. "I don't want it to burn."

"You could always set a timer you know." Kristoff walked to the fridge and pulled out a new carton of milk.

"This casserole is very finicky. If you don't watch it once you put the chips on top it will burn."

"Hmm." Kristoff seemed amused as he unscrewed the top.

Anna tried not to notice just now nice his arms looked when he did something so menial as uncapping a milk jug. But God, he did have nice arms.

"Oh, we're drinking with dinner?" Kristoff asked when he spied Anna's tumbler of Schnapps next to her on the ground and put down the milk jug.

"I was going to, but then I changed my mind. Will you finish it for me?" Anna held the glass out to him.

Kristoff looked at it for a moment.

"What the hell." He muttered then took the glass from her and downed it in one swig.

Anna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, but there was a bit more of an edge to his voice.

"Because you've been quiet all day, and I just wondered-"

"Nope. I'm fine." He cut her off.

This made Anna scowl.

"Kristoff. Tell me what's wrong." She insisted standing to her feet.

"Really, Anna. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, what's going on with you?" Anna pushed.

"Anna." Kristoff rolled his head back and groaned.

She had no idea why, but the way he said her name made her shiver.

"Please," he continued, "just drop it. Don't make me say it."

"Don't make you say what?"

"Oh, you already know."

"No, I really don't." Anna was becoming more and more confused. "What on earth are you talking about, Kristoff?"

"Anna..." He sighed, and she had come close enough now that he was looking directly into her eyes.

She had always loved the color of his eyes. They weren't just brown. They were an amber color. They were like warm honey. They made her feel like she was melting when she really looked into them.

"Kristoff, what?"

"Your chips are burning."

"Wait, what?"

"Your chips are burning!"

"Damn it!"

*****


	10. It Won't Cool Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting the next chapter on the very same day? Yes.   
> Can you expect this regularly? Absolutely not.

Kristoff turned off the smoke alarm as Anna pulled the smoldering casserole out of the oven. He knew Anna was livid because she was muttering swear words underneath her breath. Anna never swore.

"I told you this casserole was finicky!" Anna growled as she thumped the dish on the counter sharply. "But you came in here and had to distract me with your stupid forearms and biceps and then being all cryptic. Damn it, Kristoff! Now dinner is ruined!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sure it's still edible underneath... Wait... what?"

"Well, I hope you know that I'm furious at you right now." She whirled on him.

"What did you just say?" Kristoff pressed.

"I am furious with you!"

"No, before that."

"That dinner is ruined because of you?" Her eyes were flashing.

"Because of my... biceps?"

Anna's face flushed.

"Well, yeah. You came in here and started opening milk jugs, and it's just... very distracting! Stop laughing!"

Kristoff couldn't help it. This was hysterically ironic.

"You think I am distracting. _I_ am distracting to _you_?"

"Yes!" Anna was still furious. "You're always walking around here with tight t-shirts on and you have got the physical form of a friggin Hemsworth brother! How is that not supposed to be distracting?"

"Me?" Kristoff felt his temperature rising, and he didn't think it was entirely due to anger. "What about you? Always prancing around here in your stupid dresses on your way to work-"

"I work in a formal office!"

"Yeah! And it's more than a little distracting when I see you put your leg up on a chair to strap on your high heels!"

"Well, what about you and your stupid sweaty gym clothes?" Anna shouted at him.

"Really, that does it for you?" Kristoff bellowed back, coming closer to her.

"Yes!"

"Well, what about your stupid pink fluffy robe when I know for a fact you're not wearing anything underneath it!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! It comes down to here!"

Kristoff had no idea what possessed him, but he reached out and touched her right where her sternum ended. That touch sent lightning through him and Anna let out a small gasp.

He jerked his hand back.

"I'm sorry. Goddammit! I'm sorry!" He raked his hands through his hair and tugged at the roots. "I just! I just... How do you not realize that I am desperate to be with you, Anna? Even if I am just your backup."

*****

Anna stood staring at Kristoff hardly daring believe her own ears.

"What did you just say?"

Kristoff sighed. He was still standing so close to her that she could feel the breath on her face.

"I said... I want to be with you, Anna. Because I care about you. Actually, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were in high school, and I want to give you all those things that you've always wanted. I want to give you a life, a family and kids, and a house, and all of that... even if I'm not your first choice."

"You..." Anna's thoughts were having trouble congealing. "idiot."

The hurt in Kristoff's eyes was instant and Anna realized she'd said the wrong thing. He turned to walk away but she reached out and grabbed his hand lightening fast.

"I never asked you to be my 'backup', remember?" She continued. "You offered."

Kristoff stared at her.

"You were never second-choice, Kristoff." She could barely find her voice because tears were threatening to choke her. "You dumb, dumb, idiot."

This time she said it with a smile, and he cracked a grin too.

"Are you... are you saying..." He slowly pulled her towards him.

"That you wasted ten of my most fertile years being dumb? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Anna felt giddy being held in his arms.

"I told you that those statistics aren't actually true-"

"Kristoff Bjorgman, if you don't kiss me I swear to g-"

She didn't have time to get the words out of her mouth before his lips came smashing down onto hers.

*****


	11. Getting Better

EPILOGUE

Elsa sat at her kitchen reading a book, enjoying her last few moments of quiet before-

"Aunt Ewsa!" A screech from outside interrupted her midsentence.

Elsa grinned and hurried to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hello!" She called out to her niece and nephew, who were struggling to free themselves from their father's arms.

"Hey, Els." Kristoff gently dropped the kids onto her front step and they barreled into her.

"Aunty Ewsa! Look, look, look! I have a loose tooth!" Her nephew opened his mouth wide and wiggled one of his front teeth to prove his point.

"Wow, Peter! That's incredible!"

A quiet tug on her shirt alerted her to her niece. She looked down to see that a doll was being held out to her.

"Heidi! How pretty." Elsa told the little girl as she inspected the doll with interest and Heidi smiled.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch them this weekend." Kristoff sighed. "We need the break."

"Of course. Where is Anna?"

"Coming," Anna called from behind her husband. "It just took me ten whole minutes to pull myself out of the car."

Anna's very round belly came into view.

"Whew. That's a treck up your driveway, you know that? How come you live on a mountain?"

"You never would complain when you used to live here." Elsa smiled and gave her sister a hug as she ushered them into the house.

"I wasn't 8 months pregnant," Anna replied and then smiled at her sister. "You look beautiful!"

"You look beautifuller." Elsa scrunched her nose at Anna.

"Is that a fat joke?" Anna countered.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Peter yelled and pointed into the backyard. "Look! Aunt Elsa got us a playset."

"Elsa, you didn't have to do that," Kristoff said.

"Yes, I did." Elsa smiled. "You two keep popping them out! So they have to have someplace to call their own here."

"I think this one is the last one." Anna sighed placing a hand on her belly.

"Really?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He's rowdy."

"You think it's a boy?" Elsa asked.

"I'm certain it's a boy. He's so much more active than Peter or Heidi ever were."

"You know you could always find out. Like all the other people who have babies." Elsa pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?!" Anna exclaimed. "You get to be totally surprised!"

"Well, I think it's a girl." Kristoff chimed in.

"It can't be a girl, we only have boy names picked out." Anna insisted.

"You could always name her after grandmother?" Elsa offered.

"Ida?" Anna scoffed. "No thanks."

"Well regardless of what we name her, we've got to get going." Kristoff looked at his watch. "We'll miss the Amtrack if we don't hurry."

"Okay, well have fun with the hoodlums!" Anna said to Elsa then turned to her children. "Bye sweeties! Mommy and Daddy will miss you!"

Both children rushed into Anna and Kristoff's arms.

Elsa smiled at the picture before her and thought about what a marvelous backup plan the Bjorgman's had, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I added this epilogue.   
> If you haven't noticed, each chapter is named after a song that I felt went with each installation.   
> SO! If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed this little ditty!
> 
> p.s. Anna is totally pregnant with a girl :


End file.
